


Double

by sorasan0000



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Gen, Multi, Suwon Twin Double Theory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 00:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9691226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorasan0000/pseuds/sorasan0000
Summary: A collection of drabbles I’ll write in context of the Suwon twin double idea. Some will be canon-concurrent and others will not be.





	

In the distance, they hear a wail. It’s a loud wail that pierces the air and shoots a painful shiver through their heart.  It’s the sound of a wounded animal that has been cornered and has no hope of escaping. They bite their inner lip as they pace within the shadows. The cries are growing fainter, they know, but they just continue to ring and ring. It won’t go away. It will never go away.

They zip out from around the corner, meeting him face-to-face. His eyes look rejuvenated and alive. A stream of tears runs down his cheeks as if a dam had just been broken. He just stands there, saying nothing, and lowers his head. They feel the pain in their chest tighten and a painful knot forms in their throat. They bite their inner lip just a little harder. Not enough to draw blood, but the temptation to do so isn’t fading.

They both stand against the side of a vacant store. His head still hangs low, but he breaks the silence with a soft chuckle. Glancing at him, they ask him what to do from there.

“I’m going back to Hiryuu Castle. This town will need a new overseer.” He lifts his head and begins walking away. Without a second glance back, he disappears behind the corner. With the money on him, he’ll be able to buy supplies for the journey back, for sure. The horse they rode to Awa is still on the outskirts, and they’re sure he’ll be able to find it. Even if he doesn’t, he is plenty skilled to protect himself while walking back.

They sigh and begin walking to where the others are waiting. They take deep breaths, trying to suppress the heavy weight in their chest, and prepare to put on his act. Smile, check. Lighthearted voice, check. Any sign that their dam is about to burst, check.

“Sorry for making you wait, General Judo.”

The cranky Sky General sits on a nearby rock, slumping and resting his elbows on his knees. He gives them a glare full of suspicion and clicks his tongue. “Oh, you’re back? I thought you wouldn’t be back until the sun was down,” he spat.

Oh boy. What an unpleasant man. “Don’t be such a meanie, “ they trill.

The man gives him a deeper glare, folding his arms. “We don’t have time to fool around. Don’t you remember why you took the throne so quickly?”

They try to give a reassuring smile. They try to answer right away. _Yes, of course I know why. We know why. If nothing had been done, everything would’ve crossed a point of no return. It wouldn’t have just been Yona and Hak. It would have been everybody. It could still be everybody. That’s why we have to persevere. We can’t let this happen now. Shut these feelings off. Lock them tight._

“Of course. I could never forget that,” they manage to answer after a slightly long pause.

“Still,” one of the other accompanying guards speaks up, “it’s unusual to see you flirting around with women, Your Majesty! Isn’t that right?”

“Right,” the other says, joining in. “Nobody has seen you take notice of any of the women in the castle.”

“She must have been one hell of a woman then!”

The piercing ache returns, and their fake smile is replaced with a frown. They turn around and walk toward Suwon’s horse. Their eyes narrow and they work to hide the painful knot in their throat. “Yes,” they pause, “She will be…very hard to forget.”

As the guards hype themselves up over this mystery woman, they try to shake her from their mind. Now wasn’t the time to break down. They had urgent business to attend to. Awa was safe, and the people could fend for themselves. They had found a means of standing up for themselves and had no need for their interference at this time. Suwon had lost his chance to help Awa and gain favor in General Geun-Tae’s sight, but there was still something that could be done. They would make sure of it.

They mount Suwon’s horse and grab the reins. With a booming voice they declare, “On to Capital Chishin!”


End file.
